A bleeding love
by mistress of flames
Summary: being a half vampire is though but also being half angel that is hell, what are you suppose to do if you are on the run for both the vampire council as the order of angels? keep on moving and never stay long, but what if you find love? stay or leave again


**A/N: I am having I major writings block right now, so I tried to get over it by writing something totally new. And here it is my very first try on a vampire knight fic. I hope you all will like it.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was a nice and beautiful October night. The wind was blowing softly through the sakura trees carrying the pink petals on the breeze and realizing them again in the pond. The big mansion known as heavens gate seemed quit and empty on this particular night. Not far from heavens gate on the edge of the woods a dark cloud was making its way to the mansion while covering the woods in a cold and black blanket. If you looked very closely you could see that it wasn't actually a cloud but thousands of black creatures that where flying silently and with no sound in the world all set on there mission.

Inside the mansion all was quit a dark figure was making his way up on the big stairs, stopping suddenly and listing carefully he could here the clapping of wings coming closer and closer to the mansion. He sighed at least the servants took shelter now there was only one thing for him to do this would be his biggest challenge in ten thousand years. He started walking again and headed towards one of the many rooms of the household, he opened the only closed door in the entire hallway, "its time Rena" and he stepped in to the bright room.

A white haired woman turned around her orange amber eyes looking sadly, "I am almost ready Hiro"

The black haired male smiled a little, "This will be my hardest battle I ever fought"

Rena smiled sadly, "I am sorry to get you involved hiro" she sighed, "everything is ready and if everything goes according plan than…."

"Ssst Rena, that is enough" Hiro replied, his golden eyes fell on the figure lying on the bed it had to work or his little princess would never grow up. The little girl opened her eyes, "daddy?" she mumbled.

"Yes princess daddy is here" Hiro replied softly.

The white haired girl smiled, "That is good" she replied sleepily, "mom told me a story about a girl who was scared but defeated the evil king and saved the world"

""did she do all that" hiro asked smiling.

The little girl yawned, "Yes she did it is good right?"

"That is true little princess it's great" was his reply his eyes where fixed on her and he was taking everything she was in he would never see her again.

"Just like daddy" she mumbled, "I want to be just like daddy when in grow up"

Hiro smiled taking place on the bed, "and why do you want to be like me?"

"She smiled trying to stay awake, "Daddy is brave, he is never scared and daddy is the strongest in the whole world" she moved her arms to show that she really meant it.

Hiro smiled his golden yes sadden, "Thank you Aki that means a lot to me"

Aki smiled, Mommy is brave to, right mommy"

Rena smiled sitting on the other side of her daughter, "Maybe but you are going to be stronger and braver than me"

Aki laughed softly rubbing her eyes she yawned again,"That is not true mommy is the best, I can't lift a glass"

"You can't lift a glass but when you are upset you can shake the entire house" hiro replied smiling.

Aki pouted, "So it is uncor… uncro….uncro… aah I can't say it"

"Uncontrollable?" Rena asked.

Aki nodded, "Yes unconto…." she nodded, "what you said mommy"

Both Hiro and Rena laughed about there daughter, "you must know one thing no matter what people tell you, no matter what you may find out in the future know that your parents love you more than anything in this world" Rena started.

"And that everything we do and did was only for you to have a better life to life normal and in peace" Hiro added.

Aki didn't understand what the meant with that but she nodded anyway, ""Aki knows"

"Aki what did mommy told you to do?" Rena asked standing up.

"Wait for Anna Chan and listen to what she says and I must leave with here to her house" Aki replied thinking.

"Good girl now go to sleep" Rena replied placing her hand over her daughter's eyes.

"Aishiteru okaasan, otousan" was the last she whispered before Aki closed her eyes in to a deep, very deep slumber.

Rena picked her fully clothed daughter up she faced her one more time, "we love you to more than you can imagine" her voice broke.

Hiro wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "we are going to succeed for Aki's sake"

Rena nodded, "for Aki's sake" she lifted her arm and formed a few seals in the air slowly a portal opened and Rena placed Aki in and formed one more seal on Aki's forehead before she closed the portal.

"Will it work?"

"Yes the seal on her forehead will block her aura they will never track her down and she will have a normal life with Anastasia" Rena replied sadly, "Hiro we couldn't give our own daughter a normal life"

Hiro wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, "I know Rena but we did give her all the love we had"

Rena placed her head against him, "is that enough? Only love?"

Hiro chuckled, "weird and angel is asking a vampire that?" he sighed, "sometimes it is all we need, love Rena is a strong emotion"

Rena smiled, "you're right love is one of the things we could give here, at least shell have a life outside the vampire council without your family interfering and the safe from the order who will push her to protect this world"

""what more can we give her?" hiro asked

"A certainty that nothing will come after her" Rena replied.

"One more thing Rena" Hiro started pulling back a little to face her.

Rena cocked her head, "yes Hiro?"

Hiro faced her with a gentle smile, "I am very lucky to have met you, to have the honor to love you and that you blessed me with a beautiful daughter and from all the people you could choose you chosen a demon to love and that you filled my heart for these past five thousand years"

Rena blushed, "I love you to Hiro with all my heart and soul and nothing and will ever change that because my hearts beats for you alone" tears formed in her eyes," and if I will be born again I will certainly fall in love with you again and only you"

Hiro smiled, "you'll wait for me?" he brushed her tears away.

"Rena nodded, "fore ever and ever till you are born again"

Hiro leaned in and kissed his wife for the last time after a short while he pulled back, "I can hear them they are very close Rena"

"Lets go and settle this for once and for all" Rena replied.

Hiro nodded a smirk forming on his handsome face, "its time to show these idiots that a vampire is not to mess with" he stroked his wife's hair before he left her in the room for the last face of there plan.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rena sighed," hiro I love you" she closed her eyes to form a barrier this barrier would be her dead. It was a dangerous art and she hadn't used her powers for over the thousand years but she would do anything to protect the last seal, Aki didn't deserve the world her mother was in she deserved to have fun and see the world in the bright way she was seeing it now not how this world really was a world filled with darkness and evil. She would give up her life for her daughter, they both would and that was what she was doing now, Hiro was distracting them and than he would give his life force to her for the barrier. The cryets where already near she could feel them hopefully they would fall for it and think that the barrier which was an energy force was meant for them and not to hide something. Her legs where trembling and she could feel her life drain away but she was an angel and she had a long life so this would take a while and hurt a lot. "light will always be light, darkness will always be darkness…" she gasped, "but even in the brightest light you can find a little bit of darkness, in most invited darkness there is a little bit of light nothing in this world is only black and white…" she stepped backwards when she felt a sharp pain in her chest her breath got caught in her throat she closed her eyes and waited till the pain would stop ripping her apart.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hiro didn't need to wait very long because he was hardly in the main hall or the door was blasted open.

"Do you even know how much that door cost me?" Hiro asked.

The red haired man turned to face the door he smirked, "sorry didn't feel like knocking"

Hiro raised an eyebrow, "seems like your lacking manners, didn't your mother teach you?"

The man shrugged, "My mother gave birth to me, gave me food, clothes was weak and died end of story" he shrugged, "anyway we are here for the last seal"

"The last seal? Never heard of it"

"Don't play with me vampire" the red head hissed.

Hiro looked up when he saw a black fog enter the house who would think that there was a darker world out there than that of the vampires his wife sure had connections. "You got to be kidding me" he faced a creature in the corner; "do you have any idea how hard it is to get that tar out of that floor?"

The only reply Hiro got from him was a loud growl.

"The seal vampire we want Rena now" the red haired male was getting impatient.

Hiro shrugged, "stand in the line like everyone else maybe shell give you a chance"

"Just as mouthy as ever I see hiro" the red head replied.

"And you are just as ugly as I remember Daichi" Hiro smirked.

Daichi narrowed his eyes, "a vampire who fell in love with an angel not something you see"

"I know I decided to write history vampires always ending up with other vampires, and them falling for humans was out the ordinary for me so I decided to search it higher up" he smirked, "and an angel was good enough"

Daichi laughed, "anyway Hiro I am here for the seal so shall we get this over with?"

Hiro smirked, "I thought you would never ask" he had to win time for Rena. He took his katanas out and attacked Daichi head on.

Daichi raised an eyebrow it was nothing for Hiro to attack first without any strategy; mostly he would wait patiently till his opponent attacked and than bend there attack back. Yes years of fighting this vampire made him stronger and more observant so what was he up to? Plan or no plan Hiro was still a very dangerous opponent. He took his own sword and blocked the attack of Hiro's first sword, the second was on its way to collide with his side but he managed to block that one with his energy.

He jumped away, "you guys get the seal what are you standing there for"

Hiro launched a second attack on Daichi he dodged it but he realized too late that he wasn't aiming for him one of the cryets got sliced buy his sword.

Daichi winced, "that got to hurt"

"You think?" Hiro asked he attacked the cryets again and got rid of them one by one it wouldn't be that bad if they didn't had the most annoying scream you can imagine it hurt his sensitive ears. The winged creatures screamed in rage and pain on of them dodged Hiro and sliced him with his claws as soon as the sent of blood reached there nose they got crazy. "And here I thought vampires where crazy for blood"

Daichi decided to help those idiots not that he cared but that noise was annoying, "You know hiro you should never turn your back to your enemy"

Hiro blocked the sword and jumped back, "thanks for the tip ill remember it"

Hiro launched a another attack on Daichi who managed to dodge him two more times before he got thrown against a wall taking a few paintings with him, "what are you doing hiro you are wrecking your own house"

Hiro smirked, "I was actually thinking of renovating it all"

Daichi grunted pushing the painting of him,"thanks to know that I am of good help"

Hiro shrugged,"your good equipment"

Daichi faced the cryets again, "Do you guys need a written invitation?"

Hiro attacked again, "You should keep your eye on me Daichi"

Daichi smirked, "Sorry you're not my type" he was ready for what ever would come but nothing came hiro was just standing there.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hiro it is time I am ready" Rena started she was slowly vanishing.

Hiro nodded, "I enjoyed fighting you Daichi" he closed his eyes," but it is time to end this once and for all"

Daichi raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean…" his green eyes widened, "no way Hiro you are not thinking of..." he saw a purple aura appear around Hiro which was getting bigger and bigger.

"I think I am Daichi"

"You are ending your life just like that no fight no nothing?" Daichi didn't understand after all these years of fighting Hiro would just give up he growled, "get the seal and get here now"

The cryets started to move and made a flight for the stairs.

"It's to late Daichi" Hiro felt his life drain away he was slowly disappearing, "I love you Rena" farewell Aki my little princess become the beautiful woman you wished to be ill always will be with you. For always and forever. That where his last thoughts before he fully disappeared from this world.

"I love you to Hiro" where Rena's last words, life happily and fully my daughter. She hoped her last thoughts and that of hiro would reach there little girl.

"Hiro!" Daichi screamed before he was blinded by a bright light……….

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Aki wake up we must leave" a brown haired woman started.

Aki opened her eyes, "Anna Chan?"

"Lets go" Anastasia picked the little girl up, "let's go"

"Where are mommy and daddy" Aki asked scared.

"They are safe"

"Safe?" Aki asked her golden eyes where big of fear, "why does Aki feel here pain" she pointed at her chest.

Anastasia could feel her eyes sting her bleu eyes faced her sadly, "because you feel sad"

"Why?"

"You'll know when you grow up okay"

Aki closed her eyes, "Mommy, daddy" she sniffed, "I want to be with them"

"You can't Aki not yet they will wait for you" Anastasia replied. She would protect her with her life……

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: good bad? please review if I must continue. I am open for ideas and tips but no flames please.**


End file.
